


The widow

by BluePsychicBot



Series: blues inspired poetry [3]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Widow - Freeform, How Do I Tag, Mention of Death, Other, Poetry, natasha romanov - Freeform, poem, poem inspired by natasha romanov, this is Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePsychicBot/pseuds/BluePsychicBot
Summary: A poem inspired by none other than Natasha Romanov





	The widow

Born of the same mind,  
Born to be one of a kind.  
Bred to kill  
And lie so still.

The blood you spew,  
Blood of more than a few.  
Your stance so great,  
It was a piece of cake.

The secrets of your pride  
Hidden by every stride.  
A weapon they face,  
Yet they are blinded by your grace.

When you dance,  
They are entranced.  
And out their secrets fall,  
Whilst you collect them all.

Never a lover  
That is part of your past.  
Rather a lover  
That is never meant to last.

As you head towards the door,  
They are blinded by your allure.  
When your hands break their neck,  
Another payments added to your cheque.

You step into the shadows,  
Your deed now done.  
You are a killer of many,  
But a widow of none.


End file.
